Jaden
"I am a protector. I failed at it once." Jaden was a Lombax who was born on the planet of Fastoon,which was known as a Lombax planet that was abandoned and he lived on Veldin for years after. He was also Costin Jr's pet before he saved his galaxy. He was quick, young and flexible. Guardian From Me Jaden was a guardian for the Senators and at his first Mission was when Padmé Amidala disappeared. Then he searched for her and he found her after just some hours that made Bail Organa impressed so he promoted Jaden to Senate Guard Commando known as the"SGC". He was later joining the Battle on Docotary where he was a very good swimmer, he was the one that killed Tamson after he was remade from the explosion that had killed him. Jaden was also helping other Senators like at the Mission at Mustafar when Riyo Chuchi was captured he then joined. Jaden also had the nickname of 'Ratchet'. Earlier Grunge Years Jaden was from the beginning just a little Lombax from Veldin, in the pet store on the Coruscant underworld. He was in the store of Hondo's men. When Costin Jr was on a secret mission to find Cad Bane he needed to look like a normal guy so he went in to the store there he first looked for nothing but when Cad Bane saw that it was Jr he shot against the store and killed both the Pirates inside and also shot the cage of Jaden. Costin Jr was just about to run after him but felt how something dragged on his coat, he looked down and it was Jaden that couldn't walk. Costin Jr picked up Jaden and from that moment said to Happy Text in the ComLink: "I lost him! Now you got to take care of this!". Costin Jr went home with Jaden and warmed him and gave him food, he wasn't named at this time so he got the name "Jaden". Jaden was a very intelligent Lombax that loved to play and be with Costin Jr, but he had good relationship with the Senator Dion Dior because when Costin Jr went out on Battles did she take care of him for that moment. That was how he learned so much about politics and Senators and everything around that category, she wanted to do. Pop on Top "But what you think of those who are stronger then you. It shows all those who are the most amazing things to do. But whatever we do is the things we never want to back down from, and trust me, its not the way of things. And you do know that everyone in every way is very different and it makes the job much, much easier then how we used to do it. But always be the ones who are helping those in trouble." said Jaden. It was his thing that he had needed to do for a long time. "And whatever we do it is what we find." King Cobra "You are the one who loves the way we always had to fight the ones who you used to love. And it would be the ones who wanted to be the ones.." "To do what exactly? And to do those who are now doing those things." "And it will work eventually and it was the funny thing that no one wanted to be interested in and why it had to happened to those people.." As You were "You are a fighter. And you are one of the best Commando Guards I have ever seen, and ever fought with, it was the way of how people wanted to be safe. You can do that and it will be the best thing that some people had to deal with. And it was the most amazing feeling someone can have.And it shows us that they are those ones who are not afraid to do anything we need a life for those who cant live one day without drama." Older Years When he was older he actually start to fall in love with Dion Dior and so did she. They started their relationship and no one could go between them until one day Asajj Ventress came and killed many senators, that was included Dion Dior. Jaden promised to revenge on her and so he did. He went together with Jr and by this time they were near to kill Ventress but failed. Jaden was then getting much more protectable to other Senators and forever in all time he promised that he would never let a senator fall again. Jaden later went back to his home planet of Veldin where he saved it from extinction. Back into the Galaxy After he found his old Infernox armour, he put it on and started raising any hell he could. He decided to do what was best for his future. He got back into the galaxy. Jaden's armour contained some awesome features. It contained life support, extra rations, munitions and radio contact if he needed. Jaden's Inferno armour was the only one of it's kind that was ever made, so he made it his own. Jaden had retired from his position as a senate commando and left Coruscant. He was found a couple of days later on the TV breaking into a high security vault. He renamed himself "Ratchet".